


[83line/澈特] 被烟囱卡住的话该做点什么?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 圣诞老人澈 x 圣诞老人特全员圣诞老人 全员客串Tell me baby mv 相关联想有人说想看烟囱play但烟囱实在太窄了实在是play不到啊只好退而求其次来个烟囱小滑板嘻嘻
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	[83line/澈特] 被烟囱卡住的话该做点什么?

圣诞老人澈 x 圣诞老人特  
全员圣诞老人 全员客串  
Tell me baby mv 相关联想  
有人说想看烟囱play  
但烟囱实在太窄了实在是play不到啊  
只好退而求其次来个烟囱小滑板嘻嘻

看着身旁的弟弟全都一个二个接着跳进了他们面前的烟囱里, 朴正洙也打算抬起了脚往烟囱里面跳, 金希澈却在此时拉住了他的手.

「正洙...今天是平安夜啊!虽然要派礼物没办法和你去约会, 可是我们还是得浪漫一点地渡过这一天啊!所以...正洙抱紧我, 我们一起跳下去吧!You jump, I jump!」金希澈扣紧了朴正洙的腰, 低头就在爱人的唇上偷了一个吻.

朴正洙也轻轻在金希澈的嘴角上印上了一个回吻, 双手环上金希澈的脖子, 四条腿同时一跃, 就双双地往烟囱里跳了下去, 冰冷的屋顶上, 本该一同被带下去的礼物被彻底遗忘了...

浪漫是挺浪漫的, 就是他们万万没想到....这家的烟囱竟然这么窄, 他们二个竟然被卡在了中间...

朴正洙吓了一跳, 马上就急了, 左扭扭右转转的试图想办法掉下去, 一会儿抱紧金希澈试图远离背后的墙壁, 一会儿又试着看能不能爬高一点让金希澈先掉下去, 爱人在自己怀里扭来扭去的, 没多久金希澈就被蹭硬了.

「你别动了!你都把我蹭硬了...」金希澈按住朴正洙不安份地乱动的身体, 拉过朴正洙就放在了鼓成了一大包的裤裆上.

「别闹了...这是烟囱啊...」朴正洙的脸颊上浮起了红晕, 金希澈看了只觉得分身好像又更硬了, 索性拉起朴正洙的手直接放进了内裤里面, 指尖碰上里头硬挺又火烫的巨物, 下意识地就想缩回来, 却被金希澈一把按住了.

「是你把我蹭硬的...你得负责任啊..」金希澈抓住朴正洙的手背, 引导着人在自己早已硬得发疼的柱身上下撸动, 凑前了一点在朴正洙的脖子上轻轻吸吮着, 没多久就又上移到朴正洙的嘴唇上舔舐着, 朴正洙的唇被舔得亮闪闪的.

金希澈趁着朴正洙的意识飘远, 舌头轻轻一撬就撬开了朴正洙的双唇, 舌头扫过朴正洙的上颚, 把怀里的人惹得忍不住轻轻颤抖, 就连金希澈悄悄把手放开了也没察觉, 手自觉地握紧了柱身继续撸动着.

金希澈卷上朴正洙的软舌就不放开, 朴正洙的口水来不及被咽下, 沿着嘴角流到了下巴, 又被金希澈伸出舌头舔进了嘴里.

金希澈把手伸进朴正洙的内裤里, 纤长的手指拢紧了柱身, 也没给朴正洙任何时间, 直接就快速地套弄着, 指尖还不时地挑拨敏感的前端, 朴正洙抵挡不住, 额头抵在金希澈的肩上, 嘴巴不时漏出一声半声的呻吟.

勾人的呻吟声就在耳边, 即使朴正洙的手早就因为无法控制自己而变成了有一下没一下的套弄, 可金希澈还是觉得自己马上就要射了, 金希澈预计好了时间, 握着朴正洙分身的手愈撸愈快, 朴正洙颤抖着仰头呻吟解放的同时, 金希澈也被怀里人高潮的模样勾得低喘着射在了内裤里.

朴正洙靠着身后的墙壁, 胸口一起一伏的在承受着高潮后的余韵, 却发现金希澈正试图把他的裤子拉下来, 意识到一向能随时随地说干就干的男友似乎真的起了和他在烟囱里面做爱的念头, 朴正洙急忙伸手希望阻止金希澈的行动.

可没想到, 刚刚努力了这么久都没能下去半分的二人, 这下子忽然就直接掉下去了, 金希澈先一步的仰卧在地板上, 不到半秒, 朴正洙就接着跌坐在了金希澈的身上.

朴正洙被摔得有些疼, 揉了揉自己的腰转身一看, 睁开双眼却发现其他人全都在围着他们二人看, 倒也不是在看他们二个人如何摔下来, 毕竟他们的眼光都是直接看向他们二人的裤裆的.

朴正洙脸皮薄, 脸颊刷的一声涨得通红, 空气安静了几秒钟, 金钟云第一个憋不住地放声大笑, 笑得整个人差点要摔下去, 一旁的崔始源宠溺地扶稳了金钟云的腰, 嘴角也忍不住地偷笑着.

李赫宰看了一眼身旁笑得几乎喘不过气的李东海, 又回头看了一眼地上的二位83大哥, 转身扛起李东海就往家里跑, 李东海还傻乎乎地笑着, 全然没有意识到自己即将会发生什么事.

曹圭贤和金厉旭举起手机对准二人拍照, 金希澈倒是脸不红心不跳的, 坐起了身环抱住朴正洙对着镜头扬起了大大的笑容, 金希澈抱得紧紧的, 朴正洙推也推不开, 索性放弃挣扎地把整张脸都埋在金希澈的肩膀上.

申东熙憋着笑意, 一手一个帮忙把曹圭贤和金厉旭扯着甩出了门, 关上门前, 又把头探了进来.

「啊...那个...希澈哥...我们刚刚进门时看到了这间屋的主人贴在门外的便利贴了...他们明天晚上才回来..你们慢慢...啊对了!我刚刚看过了, 左边那间的床比较大喔!」申东熙说完就把门关上离开了, 朴正洙整张脸红到不行.

「啊金希澈!都你啦!以后我怎么见人啊?你走开!今晚别想吃得到我!」朴正洙捶了捶金希澈的胸口,挣扎着推开金希澈.

「特儿啊...真的不要?这可是免费的房间耶....不用付钱的喔!」金希澈站了起来把恼羞成怒的爱人重新环在怀里, 怀里的人似乎上当了, 圆滚滚的眼睛转了一圈.

「要!免费的房间不要白不要!快点快点!要多来几次才不会亏的!」看着面前比他还要急, 拉着他的手就要往房间里走的朴正洙, 金希澈心想, 他家小爱人可真好骗...

END


End file.
